What Hurts
by MaybeTomorrow721
Summary: What do you do when your relationship is questioned? Do you think about it? Is it possible to think too long about it? What do you do when it falls apart? Fifth story in The Oh So Easy Relationship collection.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back! New story. Fifth story in The Oh So Easy Relationship collection. Explores Jamie and Eddie's relationship more. Based off of stuff I've observed from the show. Hope everyone enjoys! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jamie Reagan quickly ran across the courtyard. He glimpsed a streak of blonde turning the corner in front of him, then...

BANG! BANG!

Fear rolled down Jamie and covered him from head to toe. He sped up and rounded the corner. A man was laying on the ground, bleeding. Eddie Janko was cornered by another man. The man held a gun to her head. Jamie tried moving forward, but was blocked by an invisible wall.

Jamie banged against the wall. "NO!" he screamed.

He was not heard by anyone. Jamie watched in fear as Eddie closed her eyes, and the man pulled the trigger. Eddie hit the ground, and the man turned around. It was Michael Promuse. Then, Santana came form the shadows. Then, Sonny Malevsky. They all pointed guns at Jamie.

BANG!

Jamie opened his eyes startled. He was breathing heavily. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. The sheets rustled next to him.

"Are you okay, Jamie?" Eddie asked him groggily.

"Yeah," Jamie said strained. He started to get out of bed. "Just go back to bed, Eddie."

"Jamie," Eddie began, but he had already left the room. Eddie sighed, and made herself comfortable in bed again.

Meanwhile, Jamie was in the bathroom splashing his face with water. He looked at himself in the mirror. He started to shake.

 _"It was just a dream, Reagan,"_ Jamie said to himself. He let out a long breath and headed back to bed.

/

 _"I'm going to ask him about it,"_ Eddie decided. _"I'll ask him when we get home."_

This line had been playing through her head all day. She tried to act normal and stay focused during her tour, but it was hard when the thought kept creeping in. Now, the thought was very pronounced. She was in the passenger seat of Jamie's car, driving home from the precinct. The pair exchanged a few words, but were silent for the majority of the ride. This seemed was the norm for a few weeks

They finally made it home. The two entered Eddie's apartment. Jamie automatically went to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat, Eddie?" he asked.

Eddie followed and took a deep breath. "I want to talk to you."

Jamie half smiled. "Eddie Janko turning down food?"

"I'm serious, Jamie," Eddie said. She sat down on a stool. Jamie continued to stand.

"All right. I'm all ears," Jamie responded.

"Are you okay? You've been distant the past few weeks," Eddie told him.

Jamie looked at his hand then looked back at her. "I'm fine."

Eddie gave him an incredulous look. "Really?"

"Yeah," Jamie rushed. "What do you want for dinner?"

Eddie snorted. "I see how it is. I can't ask questions."

"No, Eddie. You can and I answered them. I'm fine," Jamie said.

"Oh. Is that why you changed the subject so fast?" Eddie questioned.

"I assumed we were done," Jamie answered.

"Well, you assumed wrong," Eddie said more sharp than she meant it to be. She softened her voice. "Jamie, I know you're not fine. Please tell me what's wrong."

"Like I said, Eddie. I'm fine," Jamie said with annoyance in his voice.

"Why are you like this?" Eddie asked starting to get a bit irritated. "When you ask me, I usually confide in you."

"After pulling out ten teeth," Jamie argued.

"I am not that bad," Eddie defended. "Sometimes I'm a little stubborn, but at least I eventually talk to you. You just ignore me."

"I do not," Jamie countered.

"Yes, you do," Eddie said hotly. "You've barely talked to me in the past few weeks."

"Eddie, we talk all the time," Jamie replied heatedly.

"Not about personal things," Eddie said. "You change the subject if I try to mention them."

"Maybe I don't want to talk about them," Jamie snapped.

"That's fine, but the moment your problems start affecting your life is when you need to talk about them," Eddie snapped back.

"You're my girlfriend not my therapist," Jamie said.

"Both of those are debatable," Eddie said.

Jamie was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the thing girlfriends and therapists have in common is that the other people in the position tell them what's up in their life, and you don't do that Jamie," Eddie said. "You don't trust me."

"You're still mad about the Promuse thing, aren't you?" Jamie concluded.

"No, what I'm mad about is our relationship," Eddie said crossly. "It seems like I care more about you than you care about me. It's a one way street."

"That is far from the truth, and you know it," Jamie said fuming.

"I'm not sure about that," Eddie responded bitterly.

Jamie shook his head. He picked up his things and headed toward the door. "Well, if you think that then I'll leave." Jamie opened the door and slammed it behind him.

 _"Good job, Janko,"_ Eddie said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie stood in her uniform in the twelfth precinct break room. She was pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Eddie," a familiar voice said behind her. "Can we talk?"

"No, Jamie," Eddie said her back still turned to him. "We could have talked last night, but you walked out."

"I was angry, and you've walked out plenty of times when we've had arguments," Jamie countered.

Eddie turned around. "I won't deny that, but I'm not having this conversation at work," she said harshly.

"Eddie-" Jamie started.

"No, Jamie," Eddie said sternly. "We agreed when we first started dating to not bring our relationship to work. We are not having this conversation right now."

Eddie walked out of the break room. Jamie stood there for a few more minutes.

"Problems, Reagan?" Savvy Harper, his partner, asked from behind him. She walked to the coffee pot with a mug and started pouring herself a cup.

"Yeah," Jamie sighed.

"Wanna talk?" Savvy asked.

"No," Jamie said softly and quietly, then he walked out the room.

Savvy sighed and continued making her cup of joe.

/

Eddie sat in her patrol car staring out of the window. She kept replaying the recent arguments with Jamie in her head.

 _"Maybe I was harsh, but I told him the truth,"_ Eddie thought.

"Eddie?" Mark Sparrow, her partner asked.

"Yeah?" Eddie said.

"What's up? You seem distracted," Mark said.

"It's nothing," Eddie said, "I didn't sleep well last night." The last part was true.

"Too warm with Reagan next to you?" Mark joked.

"No," Eddie said harshly. "I didn't sleep next to Jamie last night."

"Well, you don't have to get so defensive," Mark said. "You two having issues?"

"Yeah," Eddie said. She thought more about Jamie, became irritated, and added, "because Jamie's a dumb ass."

"That's not nice, Janko," Mark said flatly.

"Well, I'm sorry, but he bugs me right now," Eddie said.

"What did he do wrong?" Mark asked.

"One thing," Eddie said, "but one too many."

"Hmm. That bad?" Mark said.

"Yeah," Eddie replied. "Can we move on to a different topic please?" She was starting to get a headache.

"Yeah, so what about that weather?" Mark said humorously.

Eddie cracked a smile.

/

"What's wrong, Reagan?" Savvy asked Jamie at their meal break.

Jamie wiped his mouth. "Nothing."

"I don't believe that," Savvy said. "You've been quiet all of tour.

Jamie glared at her. "I'm sorry I don't want to talk," he said sharply.

"Whoa," Savvy said, "I'm not the bad guy, Jamie." Her eyes were hurt.

Jamie lost the glare, and softened his voice. "I'm sorry. I'm annoyed at Eddie. I shouldn't take it out on you."

Savvy nodded. "It's fine. What's up with you two?"

"We got into it last night. It ended with us at different apartments," Jamie told her.

"Oh, it was _that_ kind of fight," Savvy said.

Jamie sighed. "Yeah. I said some things I regret, but Eddie... I don't even have words to explain."

"Was she mean?" Savvy asked.

"It was crushing when I heard what she thought," Jamie said cheerlessly.

"Sorry to hear that," Savvy said.

Jamie shook his head. "Let's just keep eating."

Savvy nodded. She knew it was time to stop pushing, so she remained mute for the rest of their break.


End file.
